


It Fits

by StrawbaerryJay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Mush, HercHam - Freeform, I needed a break from my sin, Kisses, M/M, i love these boys, it needs more cred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawbaerryJay/pseuds/StrawbaerryJay
Summary: Hercules made Alexander a waistcoat for their anniversary.---I wanted to write fluff and there isn't enough HercHam- it's short and sweet.





	

The fabric of the waistcoat felt oddly expensive as Alexander ran his fingers over it, looking in the mirror with a small sigh. The emerald green and fit were perfect for him, which seemed so strange for him. He didn't have a say in the make or color when Hercules was making it in secret for their anniversary as a gift and he couldn't have asked for anything else.

"Alexander? Do you like it?" The man's voice came from outside the room, his tone mixed with anxiety and eagerness. The sound of it made Alexander's heart feel light in his chest.

"I love it, Herc. I'm assuming you're asking because you want to see?" He could hear faint laughter from the other side of the door and he smiled. "You're welcome to come in. I'm done getting ready. Now you'll be able to see your work on full display..." Hercules entered without having to be told twice, looking Alexander over with a small smile.

"It suits you. I'm actually impressed with myself." He hummed softly, setting a gentle hand on Alexander's side to get a better feel of how it fit on the other man. "You look amazing in it. You really do..." His voice was gentle while he spoke, smiling at him through the mirror. "The fit seems like it's not to snug and my assumptions were right about the color. A black tie would probably look best on you with it."

Alexander watched as the man turned around and started to the closet in search of said tie, making a small laugh erupt from him. "It should be hanging up where you put it. I hardly ever wear it to start so, I don't actually see why you got it for me..." Hercules smiled as he got the fabric in his hands and returned to Alexander. "Nonetheless, I still love it because it's a gift from you."

"You better. Lafayette would kick your ass if you turned the tie down. He had to go shopping with me for this and I'm positive he'd be more upset over it than me." Alexander laughed at his boyfriend's story, staying still as his coat was undone and his tie was tied for him. "I hope you like the restaurant. John was nice enough to pick it out for us, but you're such a picky eater I wasn't sure it would be a good idea."

Alexander hit him lightly on the chest, smiling. "I hate you guys. I'm really not that much of a picky eater- I just hate mushrooms." Hercules rolled his eyes a bit. "Seriously!"

"Mushrooms, seafood as a whole, you'll only eat fries if they're baked, you won't eat at most fast food restaurants, you don't eat Italian food, you-" He was cut off by Alexander tutting him, laughing a bit. 

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it, I have a lot of preferences that constitute me as a picky eater." He smiled as the man buttoned the waistcoat up again, letting his hands rest on Alexander's waist. "But you love me anyway so, my picky eating habits mean nothing."

Hercules smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly. They stayed like that in content before pulling away, smiling softly before pulling away and gathering what they needed to leave. Alexander grabbed his and Hercules's coats as his boyfriend grabbed their keys and wallets before meeting again at the front door. 

Hercules put his hand on the smaller man's back before kissing his temple softly as they stood ready to go. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too, Hercules..."


End file.
